vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BanchoStingmon
BanchoStingmon= BanchoStingmon is one of the few Digimon who have gained the title of "Bancho". Its pride prevents it from ever giving in, earning this red leader the title of 'Bancho'! |-|Wormmon= A Larva Digimon with a timid, cowardly personality. Just like V-mon and the others, it's a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor evolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by itself, it can't possibly match up to larger Digimon. However, by Armor evolving with the power of the Digimentals, it is able to manifest unbelievable power. Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful imago, Wormmon will one day evolve into an Adult overflowing with power. It can definitely be said that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future. |-|Stingmon= An extremely unusual Insect Digimon, which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insect Digimon. It excels in its abilities as an assassin, aiming for the opponent's vitals with its nimble movements and keen judgment, and specializes in attacks that silence the opponent with a single blow. It is highly intelligent due to its extreme composure, and is the owner of a cool disposition. |-|JewelBeemon= A jewel beetle-like Insect Digimon which emits a rainbow-colored radiance. Its prism-like armor, which changes color with the viewing angle, is not only sturdy but also has the effect of dazzling the enemy's eyes. As a grappling expert, it prefers beautiful battles. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Wormmon | Stingmon | JewelBeemon | BanchoStingmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Digimon Powers and Abilities: Wormmon-BanchoStingmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Silk Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can lower his opponent's speed | All previous Abilities, Flight, Durability Negation, Air Manipulation, Energy Absorption | All previous abilities, Expert Spear User, Expert Grappler, Light Refraction, Can generate shockwaves | All previous Abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Can release bug shaped bombs. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Large Building level (Physically weaker than other Rookie Digimon) | Country level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | At least Complex Multiverse level (Weaker than BanchoLeomon, but not too far behind), Bypasses Physical Defenses with Spiking Finish. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via powerscaling to other Rookies) | Relavistic (One of the faster Champion level Digimon) | At least Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Swings his spear at the speed of light and can keep up with other Ultimate level Digimon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to BanchoLeomon who can keep pace with the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Decent | Very High | Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few meters with projectiles | A few hundred Kilometers with Projectiles for BanchoStingmon Standard Equipment: Spear | Drills Intelligence: Wormmon is very cowardly in nature and thus will mostly use its skills to try and escape. Stingmon and its evolutions on the otherhand are extremely talented fighters. They prefer to end the battle as fast as possible with a quick and fatal strike. They are so good at landing a finishing blow that they are labelled as assassins. BanchoStingmon in particular is so skilled that it can keep pace and match the Royal Knights and 3 Great Angels. Weaknesses: Wormmon is extremely cowardly | Data Digimon for JewelBeemon | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Wormmon *'Sticky Net:' Shoots a net of webbing to trap the foe. *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a strand of needle-like silk thread. *'Random Roll:' Flips into a ball and hops into the air to whip the opponent with antennae. *'Silk Thread Attack:' Slaps foe with a strand of silk. *'Silk Thread Gather:' Shoots out silk in the shape of a hand to grab objects. *'Worm Tail:' Spins around and scratches foe with pincers on rear. *'Worm Wheel:' Spins into a ball and rams enemy. *'Worm Scratch:' Jumps in the air and spins to attack. *'Worm Hang:' Sticks to a surface, allowing it to scale it, or attaches itself to an enemy to headbutt it repeatedly. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. Stingmon *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with the spikes on both its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack bypasses Physical defenses. *'Hell Squeeze:' Uses its antennae to absorb the enemy's energy, or summons winds to attack the enemy, or unleashes a flurry of kicks. *'Moon Moon Shooter:' Fires multiple huge needles. *'Moon Shooter:' Fires the spikes on its arms. *'Crescent Leaf:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Gale Storm:' Summons a wide range tornado to attack the opponent. *'Wind Claw:' Covers its claws in high pressure air and slashes the opponent. JewelBeemon *'Spike Buster:' Whirls its spear at the speed of light to cast a shockwave. *'Shot Claw:' A combination of attacks with its spear. BanchoStingmon *'Bloody Finish:' Skewers enemies with the drills on both arms. *'Bakuraiten:' Releases bug-shaped mines that self-destruct when they hit an enemy. *'Redbutt:' Headbutts an enemy hard enough to shatter their face. Key: Wormmon | Stingmon | JewelBeemon | BanchoStingmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Insects Category:Plant Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Spear Users Category:Drill Users Category:Assassins Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:BANTYO Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1